


With a few good friends and a Christmas tree

by showerisamazing96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Sharon it's better at matchmaking than Natasha, everyone ships captain hill, the team decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showerisamazing96/pseuds/showerisamazing96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and everyone think Steve and Maria should be together...especially Sharon Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a few good friends and a Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for the Captain hill secret santa  
> Merry Christmas!!  
> (Ignore the mistakes)

"How is Steve?" She was expecting something like which color should we choose or how many spheres we are going to buy. Maybe she expected that question from someone like Pepper or Natasha. But not Bruce.

“I don’t know; I haven't talked with him. I thought you two were friends.”

"Well I thought the same about you and him."

Maria bitted her lip. Friends, she was scared even of that.

"What do you think if we use these?" Bruce showed her a box of 100 spheres decorated with the Avengers.

* * *

"Is he coming for Christmas?" ( _"Seriously?"_ ) That was why she didn't want to spend it with the Avengers, especially Clint. But Pepper needed help with the decoration.

“I don’t know.”

“There was a time when you knew everything.”

“Yeah, and then Shield went… you know.”

Maria put the lights in the frame of a window and Natasha arrived with more boxes, since Tony wanted lights in every window of the tower.

“She didn't know everything. You met Sam because of me.”

“Right; you and your problematic friends.”

"That includes Steve?"

"Maybe." Maybe because he was still messing with her even when he wasn't around.

 

* * *

"This is so childish." Tony forced her to sit on the floor and see the train around the tree still without decorations.

"What were you expecting from me? Just wait until you see your gift."

Maria rolled her eyes and stared at the toy.

"What's going on between you and Steve?" At least he was more direct.

"If you want him, go ahead."

Tony rolled his eyes and stopped the train. "You know what I mean."

"Nothing." He doesn't know that she told him to leave her, that she misses his calls and his kisses. That she hurt him when she wasn't trying to. What an irony.

"Really? Because you avoid every subject about him and I thought you were helping him with Barnes so... Did you have a fight?"

"No." She's lying, and Tony knows it.

"Okay." He turns on the train and changes the subject. 

* * *

"Are we going to put one in every damn door?"

Pepper smiled and gave her a hammer to nail down the wreath in the door. Using Thor's hammer would have been much interesting.

"I haven't decided yet."

When Maria finished, they walked to the elevator.

“Do you know Sharon Carter?”

“Um… yes. How do you know her?”

“Steve told me about her.”

“Steve?” She wasn't the jealous type. So why she felt her cheeks blushing?

“And Natasha invited me and her to have a coffee last week.”

“Uh-huh.” Natasha never invited her unless she needed something. Their friendship was a little complicated.

“What do you think about her?”

“Well, I can’t say we’re friends. But she’s nice and…she offered me help if I ever need something about Hydra, since she’s working in the CIA.”

“Really?” Maria nodded and the elevator arrived at the next floor.

“Well I invited her tomorrow to help me with the tree.” Maria nodded; she was supposed to be in charge of the tree.

“And since I have a meeting tomorrow…”

“Seriously Pepper? A meeting on 23 rd?”

“Says the person who wanted to work on 24th and 25th. Anyway I washoping you could take my place and help her.”

 “Sure.” This should be interesting.

* * *

“You didn’t invite me.” Maria and Natasha sat on the bench and stared at the snow in Central Park.

“It wasn’t necessary. And trust me, he doesn’t like Sharon.”

Maria stared at her with disbelief. “What?”

“That’s why I invited her; I heard rumors about you two. So I wanted to know what happened. Before we took separate ways, I told Steve to ask her out. And he did, but the idiot lost the way and walk right into you. That wasn’t the plan.”

“And he’s an idiot because of that?”

 “You were dating him?”

Maria could felt the rage inside her. “Are you angry because your matchmaker game didn’t end well?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Why you keep answering with questions?”

“Because you’re doing it.” 

“I don’t deserve him, right?”

Natasha sighed and lowered her head. “Let me tell you something, no one deserves other person. We’re all imperfect, everyone is. And you know I don’t believe in love, but it’s supposed that your defects would be correct by the other person. It’s reciprocal.”

“I don’t see what I can correct about him.”

“Well... you have trust issues, and he believes that if he finds Bucky, his friend would still be the same. He doesn’t said it, pretends I’m kidding. But we both know, it’s true. So when he gets disappointed about it, you could help him and give him some trust issues. He would think twice before trusting in someone and getting his heart broken.”

Maria shook her head. “I can teach him that. Because that’s exactly what I did. I told him to leave me. That I wasn’t interested in him…but I did it because…I thought I wasn’t good enough for him.”

Natasha nodded slightly “Maybe it’s time to call him and say you regret everything.”

* * *

“It’s a little complicated.” Thor watched her with attention while Maria wrapped the gifts. “But it’s worth it, even if Tony’s going to destroy the paper.”

Maria put the ribbon with dedication and smiled when she was finished.

“You enjoy doing things in the right way, agent Hill.”

Maria nodded though she missed being called like that. Agent…she missed a lot of things.

“Contrary to Clint’s and Tony’s opinion, I’m not obsessive. I just want a well done job. And by the way you can call me Maria.”

Thor had a huge smile in his face, and suddenly Maria understood what Darcy meant about Thor being a big teddy bear.

 “What is this?” he asked holding the box he was wrapping.

“Bullets for Natasha.” Maria took a box of Pop tarts. “And I guess this one it’s yours.”

“Yes. My friend Stark said he would give some.”

Maria shrugged her shoulders. “He’s not good in this. You’re supposed to don’t know what it is.”

“Maybe I’m not the only one who doesn’t understand your traditions.”

“Trust me, Tony understands it, he just likes to change everything. He’s like a rebellious 5 year-old kid.”

“Are you giving something to the Captain?”

Maria stopped wrapping and kept her eyes in the Pop tarts. “I don’t think he’s coming for Christmas.” She bitted her lip and kept her head lowered.”

“Oh.” They continued in silence until Thor experienced some troubles with the adhesive tape.

“Why he is not coming? Have you talked with him?”

Maria shook her head and put the ribbon. “Last time I called him, we kind of…”

“Fight?” Maria nodded and took Pepper’s present.

“What happened? If I am not intruding.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just thought he didn’t…we didn’t belong each other.”

Thor nodded and took the next gift, a pair of bongos for Bruce. For her surprise, he seemed to be good at listening. “Why not? Both of you are great warriors and he told me you were willing to save him and help him.”

Maybe Steve didn’t talk about how she almost killed him. “That’s different. Things needed to be done. Relationships are a little more complicated.”

Maria continued quiet until she realized of something. “He told you about me?”

Thor nodded at her. “What else did he say?”

“Really good things.”

* * *

 

 

“What?” She almost fell from the stair when she heard it.

“I thought he would call you.”

Sharon took the spheres from her and helped her to get down.

“Well… he didn’t. Why you didn’t tell me.”

“You have your own business with him; I didn’t want to intrude okay?”

Steve was coming for Christmas. And instead of calling Maria, he called Sharon. He called the person who didn’t give him information, contacts, bullets, money and…Maria hoped Sharon didn’t kiss him like she did. Suddenly she was glad of not being like Bruce, because she could have killed Sharon just with her eyes.

“When was that?”

Sharon ignored her stare and continued putting lights and spheres. “A week ago.”

Maria inhaled deeply. “Did he say something else?”

“Um…no. Just that Sam was coming too.”

Maria lowered her head and sighed. “Look, I don’t know what happened, but he misses you.”

“Really?” Maria said with a sarcastic laugh.

“He asked me about you. A lot.”

“Uh-huh.” Sharon left the box of spheres and stood with her hands on her hips.

“Nat told you right? Just in case you didn’t know, it didn’t work out. Want to know why?”

Maria felt a little guilty, and lowered her head. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have to…”

“No, shut up Hill. I need to tell this to someone.”

Both sat on the couch and Sharon turned to see if they were alone. “Not because it was hurtful…it was awkward. I mean I was lying to him when we met. Nat said I had advantage because of my last name, but that’s stupid. I could’ve been his granddaughter or something like that. So we ended up being friends instead of something else. One day he told me something about sharing life experiences with someone. Natasha said that was crap. Anyway, remember that day you called him a month later after Washington?”

Maria nodded. “Well, I saw his face when you were talking and I realized what he meant. You shared something. Good or bad, it doesn’t matter. You helped each other and maybe it’s nonsense for you but, you’re the person he needs to hold on and he’s the person you need to hold on.”

* * *

 

 “What are you doing?” Maria walked out of her room and found Clint and Tony with a stair and putting mistletoe in her window.

“Hey! Good morning Miss sour. We thought you would like some since Steve’s coming today.”

“Yeah. Nice pajamas."

Maria stared at both of them but kept herself calm. “Do you know you have to put that in a door?”

“Yes, but I like to…how do you called it? Change traditions?”

Maria smirked and walked to the kitchen “Thor knew I said it with the best intentions.”

“So, Steve…did you know it? Don’t lie.”

Maria stared at Clint. “Who told you?”

“Sharon.”

“I thought he was dating her.”

Clint caught a glimpse of annoying in Maria’s eyes while she was pouring herself some coffee. “No he wasn’t Tony and honestly it’s none of our business. We should leave Miss sour alone, she has things to do.”

Tony stared at him with disbelief. “Dude, what the hell?”

“Nice to see you Maria.” Before they left Maria mouthed a thank you to Clint.

* * *

 

“Sharon!”

She waved her hand and Steve walked to her seat. “It’s everyone okay? How is Natasha? Is this about Maria?”  

Sharon stared at him calmly.”Seriously do you think I would be here if something was happening?”

Steve looked around and took a seat with her. “Why did you call me?”

“Order some coffee. It’s Christmas, you had to be here. Where is Sam?”

Steve inhaled deeply. “You said there was an emergency.”

“And it’s true.” She said while taking a sip from her coffee.

“Then why are we seating here, drinking coffee so calmly?”

“Actually I’m the one drinking, you’re just…” Steve stared at her annoyed.

“Okay, listened. Maria needs you.”

“Really? First Natasha, now you. I don’t need a date.”

Sharon raised her eyebrow and sighed. “You ruined it. I told you to ask her out and…”

“And I did it. But she wasn’t…”

“Interested? Don’t interrupt me Rogers. What happened?”

Steve sighed and started playing with the napkins on the table. “She told me to leave her. And that she hated me.” He said with a sad smile. “And now you tell that she… nonsense.”

“We’re having dinner together tonight. For Christmas. And you’re coming.”

“No. If you could have just seen her the last time we…she almost killed me with her eyes.”

Sharon nodded. “I know what you mean. Anyway you have to come. I already told everyone. They are happy. Actually Maria begged me to invited you.” She said with a smile.

“Are you honest?”

“Don’t judge me Rogers. Eight o clock, and don’t be late. Or I’ll found you and kill you okay?”

* * *

Maria walked out of her room and found Sharon and Natasha sitting in one of her couches.

“Seriously, I need Jarvis to tell me when someone invades my floor.”

“Consequences of living with Tony Stark I guess.”

“That’s why Clint put a laser in the floor of our apartment.” Sharon stared at the red-head with disbelief. 

“Are you sharing a floor with Clint?”

“Yes. Does it matter?”

Maria smiled and walked to the elevator. “Are you coming? Because I made a good job with the turkey and I really want to eat it.”

“Sure.” Both of them followed her, but before they could leave, Sharon forced Maria to go and grab a jacket. “It’s cold outside.”

“I’m not going anywhere, we’re staying inside.”

“Actually Tony set up some fireworks, so…”

“Fine. I’ll see you there.”

While Natasha and Sharon were going down, the red-head shook her head. “I thought you hate lying Carter.”

“I do. But it will work out, I swear.”

* * *

Maria tried to push the buttons on the elevator, but she was stuck in her floor. Suddenly the lights went off and it started going upside.

“Jarvis…”

No answer.

“Seriously Tony, this isn’t funny!”

The elevator stopped in an empty floor. When the doors opened she found a table with candles, plates and turkey.

“You look gorgeous.”

She turned around to found Steve standing in the dark of the room. “Hey! Nice to see you. Don’t you think it’s rude to scare me and then appear from the nowhere?”

“What about you? You literally kidnapped me. Isn’t that rude.”

“What are you talking about? We were going to have dinner with everyone like normal people just or once. ”

“Is this normal to you? There’s not even electricity here. Just these stupid candles. I’ve to admit I didn’t know you were this kind of romantic.”

“Excuse me? You settled up this right?”

Steve stared at her with surprise. Then turned to see everywhere. “I thought it was you…”

“No, I was going to Tony’s floor, but the elevator got stuck and…”

“But, you sent me a message…”

Maria shook her head. “Oh my…let me guess, Natasha was with you at the elevator?”

“Yes and Sharon too.”

Steve nodded and started laughing. “Are you telling me that they settled us up?”

“Seems like that.”

“So we’re stuck here until…when?”

“Why don’t we talk?”

“About what?”

Steve got closer to her. “About how much I missed you.”

Maria closed the space between them. “Maybe about how much I regret what I said and how much I want you back in my life.”

Steve stared at her a little scared. She hesitated. Maybe she was being very forward, or maybe she was really scaring the last time they talked.

“Wow. That was easier than I expected. Are you okay?”

“Hey, that’s mean. I’m being honest.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just the last time you said, and I quote: Fuck off. And here you are all nice and sweet with me.”

Maria smiled and felt her cheeks blushing. She felt guilty because her reputation made everyone to stay away and if she tried to change that they would react surprise, even scared. That made her realized how mean she had been. “I’m sorry. I told you that because I was scare. You scared me. I mean since when someone would actually care about me? That’s not what everyone does. And you were trying so hard…I didn’t want to hurt you. I know I did, but…I thought I didn’t deserve you.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?”

“Now, I will.” 

* * *

 

Natasha and Sharon arrived at the floor where everyone was waiting for them.

"Thank you everyone for helping me.”

Natasha turned to see her surprised. “They were helping you?”

“I told them to keep talking about Steve to convince her. And let me tell you that even you helped me.”

“We agreed no cheating.”

“And I didn’t. I just influence her. You know she’s not that easy.”

 “It was you right?” Sam walked closer to them. 

“What?” Sharon said with an evil grin.

“The message, the calls, I couldn’t understand how he suddenly change his mind and asked Maria out.”

Sharon smiled and blinked at him. “I’m better in this than Natasha. That’s for sure.”

Natasha took 20 dollars out of her jacket and gave them to her and Clint. “You better don’t say anything, I have a reputation to keep.”

 


End file.
